


Проблемы отношений; я не виноват, что твои трусы стали розовыми

by Arrogant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Скотта проблемы с Эллисон. А Стайлз что? Стайлз предлагает напиться, чтобы сбросить накопившийся стресс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы отношений; я не виноват, что твои трусы стали розовыми

**Author's Note:**

> Автор безграмотное мурло.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2274241

Скотт уже месяц ходил как в воду опущенный. Каждый божий день горестно вздыхал, витал в облаках и смотрел на всех этим своим жалостным щенячим взглядом. Причина сего поведения была проста: Эллисон попросила перерыв в отношениях, а Скотт, исполняющий все, что скажет его подружка, согласился.

Стайлз показательно насупился и скорчил раздраженную рожицу.

— Это бесит, Скотт, — сказал Стилински, смотря в упор на Макколла, который, по обыкновению своему, опять был занят своими мыслями.

— Что? — переспросил Скотт, когда Стайлз, не дождавшись ответа, толкнул его, пытаясь, наконец, привлечь внимание.

— Перестань убиваться, ты же знаешь, что все это временно, — раздраженно брякнул Стайлз, поправляя съехавшую лямку рюкзака.

— Но Эллисон…

— О Боже, да забудь ты об Эллисон на минутку, — перебил Стилински Скотта, который опять завел старую пластинку.

— … даже не смотрит на меня, как будто меня не существует, — не обратив внимания на выпад Стилински, Скотт продолжал свою печальную тираду, грустно смотря себе под ноги.

— Так, довольно. — Стайлз схватил Скотта за плечо, поворачивая его к себе лицом. — Нам нужно напиться.

— Стайлз, я оборотень, мы не…

— Да-да, вы не пьянеете от обычного алкоголя, но кто сказал, что он будет обычным? — Стайлз интригующе подергал бровями, растягивая губы в улыбке.

— Что ты опять задумал? — Скотт хмуро посмотрел на друга, не иначе как у своего альфы перенял данный жест.

— Помнишь, когда мы были у Дитона в последний раз? — Скотт утвердительно кивнул. — Ну так вот, он рассказывал нам про разные виды аконита, их особенности и прочее. Помнишь те склянки с пеплом, что он показывал? Так вот, я стырил у него немного дурманящего пепла.

— Ты что? — Скотт осуждающе посмотрел на Стайлза, качая головой.

— Эй, я как чувствовал, что он пригодится, одолжил немного.

— Слушай, а если ты подмешаешь слишком много аконита, и мой организм не справится?

— Скотт, я что, похож на дурака? — Стайлз выразительно поглядел на Макколла. — Естественно, что я не буду высыпать его весь.

— А как же ты? Ты можешь отравиться. — Скотт обеспокоенно посмотрел на друга.

— Ты не исправим. — Стилински покачал головой. — С чего ты взял, что мы будем пить с одной бутылки?

— Ладно, но где мы будем проводить эту акцию психологической помощи? У меня не получится, так как мама сегодня выходная.

— Я даже не хочу знать, где ты набрался таких слов. — Стайлз театрально округлил глаза, пытаясь показать удивление. — На нашей поляне.

Скотт кивнул и, наконец-то, несмело улыбнулся.

***

Стайлз пробирался сквозь кусты, держа в руках две бутылки виски, которые несколькими часами ранее стянул из комода отца. Рядом шел Скотт, опять погруженный в свои размышления.

— Как у тебя дела с Дереком? — невзначай спросил Макколл, поворачиваясь к другу лицом.

— Как-как, опять немножко в ссоре. Видите ли, я постирал его белье со своей красной худи. Кто же знал, что она полиняет? — Стайлз пожал плечами и повернувшись к Скотту подмигнут тому. — Теперь у него несколько пар трусов нежно-розового цвета. Видел бы ты его лицо, когда он доставал свои вещи из стиралки.

Макколл прыснул в кулак, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, а Стайлз, от воспоминания этого эксцесса рассмеялся в голос.

Добравшись до поляны, они уселись на холодную землю. Стайлз, быстро определив, какая бутылка его, а какая — Скотта, отдал ее Макколлу.

Прежде чем начать распивать горячительное, Скотт, метнувшись в лес, принес охапку сухих веток, из которых Стайлз развел маленький костер.

Сначала они пили молча, но по мере опустошения бутылок, их языки развязывались.

Скотт, пристроив голову на коленях друга, помутненными глазами смотрел в небо.

— Я же ведь вижу, как она на меня смотрит, — начал Скотт, пьяно пыхтя. — А ты видишь, Стайлз?

— Угум, — ответил Стилински, облизывая пересохшие губы.

— Она так жалостно смотрит, — продолжал гнуть свое Скотт, — как будто я последнее ее любимое пирожное, которое ест кто-то другой, понимаешь?

— Да, — чересчур резво ответил Стайлз, присасываясь к бутылке.

— Эллисон такая красивая, как луна в полнолуние. А эти ее темные мягкие локоны, пухлые нежные губы, глаза, как два драгоценных камня высшей пробы. — Скотт приподнялся и отхлебнул из бутылки. — Я ведь ее люблю, ты знаешь?

— Да, — горячо заверил Стайлз, умудрившись еще и кивнуть при этом. — Мой Дерек тоже красивый, только молчаливый, скотина. — Стилински громко икнул и расплылся в пьяной улыбке. — Скотт, мне холодно, моя задница замерзла, Дерек любит мою задницу.

Макколл, поднявшись, протянул руку Стайлзу, дожидаясь пока тот ухватится за нее. Слишком резко потянув Стилински на себя, Скотт чуть не завалился задницей на тлеющий костер. Удержав равновесие, Скотт победно усмехнулся.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Стайлз, утыкаясь носом в плечо Макколла и начиная сопеть.

— Я мамке сказал, что сегодня у Дерека переночую, — ответил Скотт, запнувшись о корни дерева.

— Это хорошо, — выдал Стилински, потершись носом о рубашку друга. — Скотт, я спатеньки.

— Эй, эй, не. — Макколл протестующе замотал головой. — Сейчас, там чуть-чуть осталось.

— Где там? — Стайлз разлепил свои веки.

— Ну, там, — Скотт махнул рукой в неопределенном направлении.

— А-а-а, там, так там. — Стилински закивал, начиная интенсивнее перебирать ногами.

Добравшись до отстроенного особняка Хейлов, Стайлз, отделившись от Скотта, пошатывающейся походкой прошел до входной двери. Открыв ее, Стилински громко крикнул:

— Дерек, волчара, я пришел. — Стайлз прошел внутрь. Пошатнувшись, он уперся рукой в стену. — Дерек.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошипел Скотт, неожиданно оказываясь рядом. Стайлз, приложил указательный палец к губам и тоже шикнул, понятливо кивая. — Дом пуст, их нет, — изрек Скотт, после нескольких минут молчания.

— А-а-а, — только и смог выдавить из себя Стилински, — пошли.

Схватив Скотта за руку, Стайлз потащил его вверх по лестнице. Остановившись у одной из комнат, Стайлз плечом толкнул дверь, открывая ее. Зайдя внутрь в обнимку со Скоттом, Стайлз опрокинул того на кровать и, не удержавшись, тут же следом полетел за ним.

— Спокойной, — прошептал Скотт, обнимая Стайлза.

— Угу, — уткнувшись Скотту в шею, влажно прошептал Стайлз.

По меркам Стайлза, прошло не больше пяти минут, как он лег на кровать вместе со Скоттом, а его уже выдернули из царства сна. Какие-то чересчур громкие, резкие звуки просто убивали. Приподнявшись, он приоткрыл глаза и покачал головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь прийти в себя. Наконец сообразив, что происходит, Стайлз охнул.  
Ошеломленный Скотт лежал на полу, над ним, нависая как скала, стоял Дерек и грозно рычал, сверкая глазами.

— Что здесь… — пробормотал Стилински охрипшим голосом.

— Вон! — Дерек схватил Скотта за грудки и вышвырнул за дверь.

Взбешенный Хейл повернулся к Стайлзу. Когти и зубы Дерек уже втянул обратно, но вот глаза до сих пор горели адским огнем.

— Дерек, — неуверенно начал Стилински.

— Молчать, — оборвал его оборотень.

Подойдя к кровати, Дерек быстрым движением скинул с себя майку, оставаясь по пояс обнаженным. Стайлз удивленно покосился на него.

— Может, не надо?

— Надо, детка, надо.

***

Утро той же ночи.

Чуть не падая от усталости, Стайлз шел по коридору школы.

— Стайлз, эй, Стайлз. — Появившийся откуда ни возьмись Скотт светился как начищенный пятак. — Я помирился с Эллисон. Эй, с тобой все хорошо?

— Да, Скотт. Я сегодня тоже, в какой-то степени, помирился с Дереком. Он меня так долго прощал. Мне кажется, я прощен на долгие годы вперед.

— Точно?

— Да, чувак, пошли на урок.


End file.
